nickastelaminigamesfandomcom-20200214-history
2xExp
About Double Experience Double experience is a premium feature on the Nick Games. Double experience allows you to get experience points 2x more than you usually get. Before V3.3.7 , there was a glitch was it used to give you double experience on a random day of the week. Now since that is fixed you can only get free double experience on Fridays. How To Obtain Double Experience There are currently two ways to obtain double experience: # Play the Nick Games on Fridays. # If you still have double experience left over from Friday buy 1 hour of double experience time before the whole 2x exp image is covered by a black shade. What Option Is Best For You: * If you don't want to pay for double experience then your best bet to get free double experience is to play the game on Fridays and on Friday the 2x EXP Icon box will never get covered in black shade during that day. * If you are willing to pay for 2x EXP then after Friday the 2x EXP icon box will slowly get covered by a black shade, so click on the 2x exp icon click buy 2x exp then if your purchase is successful then the black shade on the 2x exp box will be cleared. Limitations There are limits on the 2x exp feature so don't get hyped on buying 2x exp instantly. You Can't Buy Double Experience On Fridays You may think you can buy double experience on Fridays to quadruple your experience points earnings but it does not work that way. if you try to buy double experience on Fridays then the buy button is hidden as shown here: You Can't Buy Double Experience If There Is No 2X EXP Icon Due to the lack of players playing the Nick Games I added this rule so it motivates players to play the Nick Games on Fridays. Besides if you can buy 2x EXP without the 2x exp icon it will discourage players from play the Nick Games on Fridays. So if you want to buy 2x EXP you have to buy it before the whole 2x EXP icon is covered in black shade. Not All Stuff In The Nick Games Support Double Experience Double experience feature in the Nick Games does not double all the experience points you get due to the fact there is a lot of content in the Nick Games to edit. Here are the list of things you do that does not support with double experience: # Beat the Mount Stela Boss Battle. # Beat King Hare Boss Battle. # Collecting coins. # Killing opponents and enemies. However on the other hand, here are some things that will guarantee to support double experience: # Winning a minigame on any diificulty. # Beating the obby part of Mount Stela. Fun Facts / Trivia Left Over Double Experience Time If you bought double experience and still have left over time, if you play the nick games on Friday the black shade on the 2x EXP icon is cleared and your 2x exp timer won't count for Friday. However when you replay the game Saturday and any other day that is not Friday your 2x exp timer will resume and the black shade will return. The Black Shade Determines How Much Double Experience Time You Have Left The black shade represents how much of your double experience is used up. For example if your 2x EXP icon box is half shaded it means you used half your double experience. Here is what the black shade on the 2x EXP icon looks like: You Still Get Double Experience After The 2X EXP Icon Is Covered in Black Shade You still get 2X EXP when the 2x exp icon is all covered in black shade as shown here: When your 2X EXP icon is covered in black shade does not mean you will automatically lose double experience. It just to let you know you ran out of 2x EXP and when next round comes you lose your double experience. So don't panic if you see your double experience icon box is all covered in a black shade.